


Desire and Darkness

by Wordforword97



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder Husbands, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordforword97/pseuds/Wordforword97
Summary: When Will and Hannibal develop a relationship, everyone should be worried. As Will and Hannibal develop their feelings for each other, the more willing is Will to embrace darkness.





	Desire and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. If you don't like it, don't read it.

_I do not own Hannibal. All mistakes are mine. Warnings? It’s Hannibal, they eat people. M/M, pre slush, slush, Hannibal/Will pairing. Murder. If I think of anymore, I will let you know._

1  
Why am I here? I should be home with my seven dogs, drinking whiskey and drowning out my sorrows. I do not believe in therapy. I thump my fingers against the arm of the chair, glance at my watch, then at the door. Five more minutes, I still have time to get out of here. I continue to wait. The five minutes drag on. Just as I stand up to leave, the door opens. Doctor Hannibal Lecter steps out of the room to invite me in. I swallow the lump in my throat as I look at the good doctor. He is wearing plaid. His hair is neat, and he is studying me. I bet I look like sleep deprived shit. I start to shake, from weariness or hunger I do not know.  
“Hello dear Will” he says in his accented voice. God he is sexy. Why am I doing this to myself. He is too good for me. He is everything I am not. Hannibal is charming, good looking, social, and more. I look like I belong in a mental hospital or in Florida fixing boats. I would rather be in Florida. “Will,” Hannibal says my name. I look up at him. His maroon eyes soften as he looks into my eyes. I quickly glance down.  
“Sorry, lost in thought,” I say to him, feeling my face heat up. He already knows that. Hannibal has to be the one person in the world who knows me better than I know myself. The only thing he does not know is how I truly feel about him. I cannot tell him and lose my only true friend. Jack tolerates me for work and Alana pities me or tries to study me.  
“William, come back to me,” I quickly look back up. My face heats up even more. Is that possible? My pants tighten, I shift hopping he will not notice. “Are you back now?” He asks. I jerk my head in a quick nod. “Good. Come in,” he says and steps out of my way. As I walk by him, I can smell his expensive cologne. He puts a hand on my back and guides me in. He releases his hand from my back, shuts the door and goes over to his seat to talk to me. I start to pace. Why am I here? I look at him after a couple of minutes. “Come here William.” He commands. My heart pounds in my chest as I make my way over to him.  
“Yes?” I ask softly as I near him.  
“A few things have come to my attention and I would like to discuss them with you. Please sit.” He says. He knows how I feel about being so close to other people. I guess he also knows that he is not like other people. I sit down and look at my hands. “Look up at me William.” I snap my head up so hard it almost pops. He is studying me.  
“What do you want to discuss,” I say after I clear my throat.  
“First, let us discuss your attraction to me.” Blood rushes to my ears and my heart tries to pound out of my chest.  
“What do you mean?” I say, looking down. My hands start to shake.  
“Will, look up.” He says gently as if not to startle me. I am already startled. I look up at him, my hands shake in fear. I cannot lose my only friend. Please God or whoever is out there, do not take him from me.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” I say. I resist the urge to look down again.  
“William do not lie to me. I have seen the way you watch me when you think I am not looking. I also see the longing in your eyes for weeks.” He response. I open my mouth to defend myself or something like that when he holds his finger out as if to say “one moment.” “ I am not quite through dear Will. I was going to approach you earlier about it but I noticed something else. I was not sure if I was mistaken until about a week ago when you came over for dinner.” He finishes. I try to think back of what I did last week at his house. We drank wine while he cooked, then ate dinner and dessert. After we finished our meal, we drank more wine so I stayed over. I slept in the guest bedroom though. I did not do anything.  
“I am confused.” I say. My heart still pounding.  
“I wish to experiment on you.” He says leaning back in his chair.  
“What? You just confessed that you know I like you…no you think I have an attraction to you and you want to run an experiment on me?” He just raises his eyebrow. I guess that is a yes. I should leave. I should get up and walk out. “Ok. Fine, what do you want to do?” I ask. Hannibal looks thoughtful.  
“Come kneel in front of me.” He says. I blush. I open my mouth to refuse but no sounds come out. “You do not have to if you truly to do want to.” He says gently. I wait for a couple seconds stunned. I have no words.  
“I…um…” I manage out. Real smart Will. I sit there for an eternity before my body takes action. Without my command, I stand up, cross the very short distance to his chair and pause. I look at him and he looks at me. I kneel. I want to look down. Why am I kneeling. I feel my body start to shake. I look down.  
“William look up,” he reminds me gently. I shake my head. I cannot look up at him. I am too afraid. Tears well up in my eyes and before I can stop it, they roll down my face. I reach up to wipe them off but I feel his hand gently wiping my tears off. No one has ever done that. That simple action opens up a flood gate. I start to sob. I feel his hands on my face, than in my hair. He pulls me a little towards him and I move willingly. I feel the smooth cloth of his pant leg on my face. He begins to run his fingers though my hair. “Hush sweet William. I will take care of you.”  
“Wwwwhy?” I stutter out.  
“Do you really not know? I am as much if not more attracted to you. Why do you think I refused to have you as my official patient. Why we dine together so often? Do you know what I realized last week?” He asks me, still petting me like I am a dog.  
“I realized you do almost anything I ask without question. I thought it was because you felt like you had to please me or appease me. I realized I was wrong. You lean into my touches, you enjoy not being in control, you look peaceful when I make decisions for you.” I sniffled.  
“I do not understand. How can you know something like that?”I ask.  
“Do you remember what happen after dinner?” He asks. I think back. I drank wine and went to bed.  
“I drank wine with you and went to bed.” I mumble from his pant leg.  
“Quite true, but do you remember what you did before you went to bed?” He asked. I shake my head. I had drank too much that night. That was the reason I stayed over. I remember wine and Hannibal waking me up to relocate me.  
“After your fifth cup of wine, you stumbled over to me and knelt like you are doing now. When I asked what you were doing, you turned your head to the side and looked up at me and said ‘I feel safe like this’. Once your said that, I connected all the dots. Do you remember me asking you to do strange things the last few weeks?” I turned my head to the side like he said I did during that night. I felt surprise run though me. After the shock of this action, I did feel safe.  
“No,” I say and look up at him. My heart had calmed down and I was no longer crying. He looked down at me, smiling almost softly.  
“I have been asking you to do small things like help me with the dishes, open the wine. I have asked you to sit down, eat a certain way, lay down, I have asked you to run silly errands because it seemed like you did not want to decide what to do. I have also let you make the choices. You were nervous and very indecisive. So Will I am going to ask you a question. Are you a submissive?” I look down. How did he know. I usually hide it ver well. Very few people know. “Please answer me William.” He gently demands.  
“Yes sir,” I answer automatically. Oh shit. I have never called Hannibal “sir”. He smiles at me.  
“It is ok to call me sir if you wish. I have a proposition for you though.” He says. I look up at him.  
“Do you wish to be in a relationship with me?” He asks. I nod before I can stop myself.  
“A verbal answer please William,” he says.  
“Yes sir.” I reply.  
“I have been in a few relationships where I was someone’s dominate partner. Would you like me to be your dominate person?” I swallow. A while ago I was just thinking how about my odds with this man. He is too good for me. He is so perfect. Why would he want me?  
“Why do you want me?” I ask not answering him.  
“I have already told you I am attracted to you. I also care a great deal about you. I believe we would make a good partnership.” he replies.  
“Yes.” I say after a beat or two.  
“Yes what?” He asks.  
“Yes sir, I want you to be my dominate partner. I should warn you though, I have not been in a relationship in a very long time.” He stops brushing my hair and cups my cheek.  
“I will take care of you. Would you like me to draw up a contract or would you rather us talk about what we like and do not like? I assume you know we will get sexual at one point.” He says. I nod. I get to be with this god.  
“I would like a contract. You can draw it up and then we can talk about it and fix it to suit our needs.” I say.  
“Very good sweet William. You will come to my house in two days and we will discuss this.” Hannibal says. as he stands up. He brushes my lips with his finger tips and helps me stand up. “You will call me if you cannot make it, but I would rather you try your hardest to be there. I do not like the idea of starting this type of relationship on the wrong foot. If you do not call me or show up, I will assume you changed your mind about being with me.” He says.  
“I will be there, or call if work comes up.” I say.  
“Good. Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?” He asks, his face inches from mine. I cannot believe I was not paying attention how close he has gotten to me.  
“Yes sir.” I say. He closes the distance and I am lost.


End file.
